Lily and Scorpius
by Silverfeather222
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is sworn Enimies with Scorpius Malfoy, at Hogwarts. But suddenly...It leads to Romance! Follow Lily in her life with love, family and adventure!
1. Prologue: The sorting hat

**Here´s my new story.**

**It´s about the life of Lily Luna Potter (daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter)**

**For if you don´t know yet, here´s the family tree of the next generation.**

**Bill & Fleur´s children are: Victoire, Dominique and Louis.**

**Percy & Audrey´s children are: Molly and Lucy.**

**George & Angelina´s Children are: Fred and Roxanne.**

**Ron & Hermione´s Children are: Rose and Hugo.**

**Ginny & Harry´s Children are: James, Albus and Lily.**

**Here´s the prologue, Lily gets sorted.**

**Enjoy!**

**And...R&R (read and review!)**

Prologue: Lily gets sorted.

Finally! Lily felt like jumping up and down with excitement. She would go to Hogwarts.

She had watched James go for the first time when she was 8, and she had been jealous. A year later she had watched James AND Albus go, and she almlost had burst into tears then, because she would be the only child then.

She remembered with a smile that her brothers had promised her a toilet seat of Hogwarts then, and they had sent it to her as a christmas present. They´re mother, Ginny Weasley, had sent them a Howler back then, but her uncle George had been really proud.

The year later, Lily had begun to feel excited, because the year after that, (this year), she would go to Hogwarts.

In wich house will you be? Hugo, her cousin, asked her.

Lily shrugged.

I don´t know, she said. James told me that you had Slytherin, for the ones who pee in their pants, Hufflepuff, for the ones who fart a lot, Ravenclaw, for the nerds, and Gryffindor for the sleepyheads.

Al said that dad was in Gryffindor, and I believe him, because dad is a little lazy.

Hugo started laughing, while his sister, Rose, who was the same age as Al, (both were entering their third year.) was looking irritated.

Lily, don´t believe what your brothers say to you, she told them in her know-it-all voice, witch was very much like aunt Hermione´s, her father and uncle Ron said.

Slytherin is for the ambitious, Hufflepuff is for the fair, Ravenclaw is for the wise, and Gryffindor is for the brave at heart! She finished proudly.

Lily looked at her with big eyes. She was even more excited to go to Hogwarts now because the houses were nicer than she had thought.

Lily stood up, she left the compartment, and she decided to look for some other first year girls who looked nice.

She walked around the train, it hardly swayed.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a shy-looking girl sitting in the compartment alone.

Lily headed towards the girl.

The girl looked up, with fear.

Hi! Lily said to her, cheerfully.

The girl said nothing.

Ater a while, the girl opened her mouth again.

Are you like the other boys, or are you different? The girl asked.

Wich boys? Lily asked her curiously.

The girl shrugged. No idea, she said, with a smile appearing on her face.

Lily smiled back.

I´m Lily Potter, she introduced herself. This is my first year going to Hogwarts.

Hi Lily, I´m Grace Pixel the girl introduced her. I found out that I can do magic only a month ago, my parents can´t, she explained.

Lily smiled at her.

Come on! She told Grace Pixel, offering her a hand. Lets be friends, she told the girl.

Grace smiled and nodded, giving her a hand back.

They talked a while about magic, when a girl came walking into their compartment.

Can I sit here? The girl asked them. Everywhere else if full, she explained.

Lily nodded, sharing a glance with her new friend, Grace.

They found out that the new girl was called Abeline Dewiss, and that she was the daughter of Cho Chang, Cho Dewiss now, someone Lily´s parents knew when they were at Hogwarts, and that Abeline´s father was some guy who had gone to a school in the US, and that he was called Josh Dewiss.

Lily and Grace liked Abeline, and they decided that they would call Abeline Abby, and that they would be friends.

Abby seemed to be really interested in quidditch, and that she would love to be in the house team.

Grace seemed to be interested in quidditch at first, but when she heard the details, she said that it was quite interesting, but that she wouldn´t want to play quidditch.

They sat and chatted, ate candy for a couple of hours, when they decided to change into their Hogwarts robes.

When they were done with changing, they headed back to their compartment, when they came across a couple of boys.

Lily heard a gasp coming from Grace, and she heard Grace whisper that these were the boys that she had been afraid of earlier.

Look, Brad, a blond haired boy, who Lily slightly reconised, said to a slightly dark skinned, handsome boy, who clearly was Brad.

Yeah, Scorp, I know, it´s the mudblood again! He sneered.

But now she has friends! The blond boy said again.

Grace was starting to glow white.

Don´t call her that! Lily told the boys, who clearly were the same age as Al and Rose, third years.

The blond boy sneered.

Mudblood! Mudblood! Mudblood! Mudblood! The boy taunted!

Lily raised her wand. Trying to remember any spell that she had seen her parents do, or any other relative.

The boy sneered again.

This redhead doesn´t know any curses yet, Lily heard him whisper to the boy called Brad.

Lily felt herself blush with anger.

She´d show that boy that she could do something, and that Grace wasn´t a mudblood.

_Wingardium Liviosa! _Lily called out, raising her wand and pointing at the blond boy.

The blond boy started raising towards the ceiling of the train, with a look of shock on his face.

Brad looked at him with surprise, but he couldn´t hide the smirk of amusement that appeared on his face.

The boy´s head hit the ceiling with a big thud.

Lily heard the sound of laughter from around her, and she saw that she had an audience. A quite big audience.

In the midst of all the faces, she saw the ones of Dominique, her cousin with a head girl badge, and Dennis Braun, who Lily knew because Dominique was head girl, and he was head boy.

Dominique was laughing, while Dennis Braun shot her an irritated look, and then whispered something in her ear.

Dominique stopped with laughing, but she didn´t give Lily detention, wich irritated Braun, Lily saw.

Lily also saw the face of her other seventh year cousin, Molly Weasley, daughter of her rather pompous but nice uncle, Percy Weasley.

Molly had a prefect badge on her robes, but she had always wanted to be head girl, just like her father Percy, and Molly had been bitterly dissapointed that she hadn´t been made head girl, but Dominique, instead of her.

Molly didn´t look as amused as everyone else, and she started making way through the crowd to have a stern word with Lily.

Lily saw it, so she quickly walked away, with Grace and Abby at her heels.

They walked back to their compartment, when a smiling girl opened the door.

Hello! The girl said.

Hi, Lily said back, as Grace and Abby gave her a nod.

I´m Fabienne Finnigan, she introduced herself. Seamus Finnigan and Belinda Broom are my parents.

Oh! I know you! Lily exclaimed.

You were at Teddy and Victoire´s wedding, this summer!

Yes! Fabienne said with a smile. My parents were in Gryffindor with your parents, and even in the same year.

Lily smiled back at Fabienne, and offered her a seat.

You know, I saw what you did to Scorpius Malfoy, Brad Zabini, Victor Goyle and Abrax Bulstrode. Those boys who you were cursing, Fabienne finished, when Lily sent her a questioning glance.

How do you know their names? Abby asked Fabienne.

Brian. Fabienne said. He´s my brother, and a year older than me, and he said that Albus, your brother, Lily, is sworn enimies with Malfoy, the blond one who you levitated, Fabienne said to Lily and Abby.

O! Lily exclaimed. I never knew that Malfoy was Al´s enemy. Now I´m glad that I cursed him! Lily said.

Fabienne smiled at her.

Lily? Grace asked her. What does ¨mudblood¨ mean?

Lily shuddered.

Some wizarding family´s, like the Malfoy´s and Zabini´s, think that Wizards or Witches born from a muggle family- muggle means a person who can´t do magic, they think that they have dirty blood, because his/her doesn´t have wizards as parents. Lily explained.

That´s why they call them Mudblood. It means dirty blood.

Grace nodded.

Of course, there´s nothing wrong with being muggle-born! Abby put in.

They changed the subject to something more happy, and before they knew it, the train stopped, announcing their arrival.

They were led to some boats, with Hagrid, an old friend of her parents, at the front.

Lily, Grace, Abby and Fabienne stepped into the front boat, with two twins in them.

Hi! I´m Lily! Lily introduced herself to the two girls.

One of the girls gave her a nod, while the other stayed silent.

I´m Isabelle, the girl who gave her a nod told her.

I am Lily, Lily told the Isabelle.

Isabelle gave her a nod, while nudging the other twin.

The other twin suddenly realized that she should have said something.

O hi! The girl said. I´m Olivia, Olivia Longbottom, and that´s Isabelle, Isabelle Longbottom.

Neville and Hannah Abbot are our parents, and they knew yours, Olivia pointed out. Olivia was suddenly very talkative, and Lily gave her a smile.

These are Grace Pixel, Abeline Dewiss and Fabienne Finnigan, Lily intrduced her friends.

In wich house do you al want to be? Lily asked the girl, to begin a subject.

Grace shrugged. Everything is fine for me, except Slytherin, for then I´ll be in the same house as Malfoy&co Grace said. Ravenclaw sounds nice though, Grace quickly added.

Yeah! Ravenclaw! Abby pointed out. I´d love to join Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor is fine too, and maybe even Hufflepuff.

That´s everything except Slytherin, Lily pointed out.

Well, I for one, Fabienne said, I _want _to be in Gryffindor, and in nothing else. If I get sorted into Slytherin, I´ll leave the school. I even prefer to go to Drumstrang instead of Slytherin! Fabienne finished.

Me too, Lily agreed.

I want to be in Gryffindor, Isabelle said. My dad was in there, but my mom was in Hufflepuff.

I want to be in Gryffindor _or _Hufflepuff Olivia said. Though I´d like to be with you, Isa.

We´re almos ´ere. Hagrid said, as they approached a huge looking castle, wich was Hogwarts.

Professor Longbottom, who was the deputy headmaster, held a big piece of parchment with all the names of the new students on it.

There was also a stool with an old looking hat on it: The Sorting Hat.

Professor Longbottom, or Neville, as Lily called him, started reading from the list.

Avery, Abraxas! Neville called out.

SLYTHERIN!

Allican, Ilona!

RAVENCLAW!

There were some more names, until...

Dewiss, Abeline!

Lily watched Abby step forward, her legs were shaking a little.

Abby put the hat on her head, and she sat still.

RAVENCLAW! The hat called out after a while.

Abby skipped over to the Ravenclaw table.

Marina Duvin was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Lily watched the sorting go on again, until they reached the F´s, and Fabienne was called.

Lily observed her friend, and gave her the thumbs up as Fabienne was sorted into Gryffindor.

Lily watched Casper Herold, Helen Grefalda and Ysa Kullin being sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

They´ve reached the L´s! Lily heard Isabelle whisper in her ear.

And it was true.

Longbottom, Isabelle! Called Neville, Isabelle´s father.

Isabelle stepped forward.

She placed the hat on her head.

It took only about ten seconds, until the hat opened it´s ¨mouth¨.

SLYTHERIN The hat said.

There was an uproar of surprised yowls, and Isabelle burst out in tears.

Lily saw that professor Longbottom looked like he had been clubbed over the head with Al´s beaters bat.

Olivia looked white, and she looked like being torn in two. She wanted to be with her sister, in the same house, but Olivia absolutly hated Slytherins.

Longbottom, Olivia! Professor annouced, his voice shaking.

It also only took ten seconds for Olivia.

HUFFLEPUFF! The hat said.

Olivia walked over to the Hufflepuff table, giving Lily a sad little smile, and looking towards Isabelle.

Montague, Posira! Neville called out.

The hat took a long time, wich surprised Lily.

The Montague family was known to be a ancient Pureblood Slytherin family.

GRYFFINDOR! The hat finally announced, and Posira actually _skipped _over to the Gryffindor table, while her Slytherin brother, Rodolphus, looked like he had been clubbed over the face with Albus´ beaters bat, too.

Lily waited impatiently for herself to be sorted.

They finally reached the P´s.

Pixel, Grace! Neville called out.

Lily watched Grace being sorted into...

RAVENCLAW!

Grace skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, waving to Lily.

Potter, Lily! Professor called out.

Lily walked to the stool with the hat, and she was quite nervous, but she tried not to show it.

She put the hat on her head.

This one, the hat said to himself (when Lily just had put him on her head,) is hard.

She´s loyal. The hat said. She´s wise. The hat said. She´s Ambitious. The hat said. She´s brave. The hat said.

But in wich house will I put her?

The hat was silent.

I think I know it... said the hat after a while.u

SLYTHE- The hat began.

Lily saw Albus´ head going red.

No! Lily screamed.

Okay, said the hat.

Then it will be...GRYFFINDOR!

Lily sighed with relief, as her family welcomed her to the Gryffindor table.

Later that evening, Lily met up with her friends, but not Isabelle, the Slytherin. There was another girl, though. Posira Montague, was actually quite nice.

So Lily, Grace, Abby, Fabienne, Olivia and Posie agreed to be friends, Best Friends Forever, and it

didn´t matter that they were in all kinds of different houses.

**This was the prologue.**

**I think it was longer than I expected, but I hoped you like it!**

**So...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It´ll help me continue my story.**

**CHAPTER ONE WILL BE UPDATED SOON!|  
And again...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: The first day and detention

**Okay.**

**HERE´S CHAPPIE ONE!**

Chapter one: Lily´s first few years at Hogwarts.

Posie! Fabienne! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Lily called out to her friends. It was their first day at Hogwarts. Lily was in the Gryffindor first year girls Domitory, trying to wake up her friends, with her cute gray kitten Cinder on her lap.

Lily heard a few sleepy groans coming from her new friends beds. A after a few seconds she saw Fabienne´s head coming from the curtain of her four-poster bed.

Fabi! Your hair´s a nightmare! Lily exclaimed. For a moment I thought you were a monster, Lily joked with a smirk.

Fabienne smiled. Then I guess I´ll have to comb it, Fabienne said with a groan.

I´ll help you! Lily said, to cheer her friend up.

When they were at the breakfast table, Lily saw her cousin Dominique, and Dennis Braun, the head boy, walking towards her, with a grown up, about forty, Lily guessed. The professor, a woman, didn´t look very nice, so Lily thought.

They stopped right in front of her.

Lily- Domi began, but the professor interrupted her.

Girl, detention! The professor said to her.

What the- Dominique began, but she was silenced after an angry glance full of dislike of the professor, who Lily later would find out, was called Professor Pansy Parkinson, and gave potions.

After the professor was done with rumbling on about Lily not being allowed to curse pure-blood Slytherins, exspecially not a Malfoy, and Lily had heard about her detentions, Dominique had the courage to jump in again.

But Malfoy called Grace Pixel a MUDBLOOD! Domi said. Lily was defending her friend!

Professor gave Domi another glance, this time of pure hatred.

Speaking the truth is certanly allowed at Hogwarts, wich Malfoy certainly did, as I hear. Professor Parkinson said, and she walked away.

Dominique let out a gasp of horror, and finally her cousin walked back to her best friends, Corina Fleck and Fiona Wooddruff.

What was that? Abby said, approaching her from the Ravenclaw table. ´R you in trouble? Her friend asked her with a smile.

Lily nodded. Detention. She said. For Levitating Malfoy, of course, Lily said when Abby sent her a ¨why¨ look.

Abby nodded. That´s too bad, she said, after a while.

The rest of Lily´s first year went okay. She was at the top of the class, but she regularly had detention, mostly because of Malfoy, but also for being out of bed after the curfew, or once when Malfoy had shut her up outside, and he had made sure that she couldn´t get in. That had made her receive a cold, and she had been in the hospital wing for a week. Of course, professor Parkinson had made sure that SHE would also get detention, and not only Malfoy.

Lily´s best subject was Potions, wich greatly irritated professor Parkinson, because Parkinson was the Potions teacher. But luckily for Lily, not for Parkinson, Lily´s Potion work was so good that professor Parkinson couldn´t find anything fault in her work.

At the end of the school year, Lily went back home happily.

The next school year, it all got worse.

Lily and Malfoy were sworn enimies, and they couldn´t stand being in the same room as eachother.

At the end of the school year, Lily had even received a Howler from her parents.

As Lily went back with the train, she couldn´t help but smile to herself when she saw Malfoy slipping over a banana peal.

Lily was lucky though. She entered the Gryffindor quidditch team as a seeker, with Fabienne as a chaser.

In her third year Lily began well. Not. There was hardly a whole week when Lily wasn´t in detention, and at the end of the year Lily had received 10 howlers. Things couldn´t have gone worse, or so Lily thought.

But Lily was wrong. When she entered her fourth year, things went worse immediatlely. When Lily walked into the Hogwarts Express, she came across Malfoy, and he provoked her, so Lily hexed him, wich landed her into detention.

She received Howlers constantly, and there was hardly a DAY when Lily wasn´t in detention.

Everytime she and Malfoy came across eachother, there always was a fight.

And in the middle of the winter, just after Lily had come back from her parents house after having a Malfoy-free christmas, Malfoy had bound her up in a tree, in the highest branch of the WHOMPING WILLOW, and he had left her there the whole night, until a furious James and Albus had found her, batterd and bruised of the wild whomping willow, and almost frozen to death. Lily had been uncosious when they had found her, but her brothers and Grace, Fabienne, Abby, Olivia and Posie had told her everything.

Malfoy would have been expelled, but Parkinson had defended him, so he only got detention, wich had made James and Al furious.

At the end of the year, Lily had begun with dating, since many boys were interested in her.

Her first date was Kevin Harrison, a fifth year Ravenclaw, but she had dicthed him because the only thing he seemed to want was kissing her.

Currently she was dating Kallin Nott, at first to irritate her brothers, because he was seventeen, and she fourteen, so he was three years older, and a Slytherin, and then because she actually felt like she had a crush on him.

In the summer vacation between Lily´s fourth and fifth year, Teddy and Victoire got their first child, or children, because they all surprised them to announce that Vic was getting twins.

The new babies were both girls, called Aileen Celeste Weasley and Lycelle Juliette Weasley. They were two adorable qute babies, and Lily was their godmother.

Dominique also surprised them that she was engaged, with Taylor Dewiss, Abby bigger brother.

After the vacation, Lily decided that she would try not to get into to much trouble in her fifth year.


	3. Chapter 2: The train ride

**I just read my prologue and my firs chapter, and I realize that my spelling is just HORRIBLE!**

**Sorry for that. Anyway, I also realized that Teddy & Victoire´s little girls surnames are WEASLEY, but it´s meant to be LUPIN. Also sorry for that. So from now on, the twins are called Lycelle Juliette Lupin and Aileen Celeste Lupin.**

**Anyway, here´s chapter two:**

**Chapter two: The train ride and the first 5th year day:**

Gracie! Lily screamed, as she was on platform 9 ¾. It was the end of the summer break and Lily was so excited to go back to school again, and see Grace. Both the girl embraced eachother in the middle of the platform.

I´m sooo glad to see you again! Her friend Grace told her as she poked in Lily´s side. Lily started to laugh hilariously. It was her soft spot. Whenever somebody touched her there she would burst out laughing.

So, how was your summer? Grace asked her. Lily shrugged. It was okay, I guess. She said. In the first few weeks, Abby came over to our house, because Josh and Cho went to visit Josh´ family in the US. Abby and her brother didn´t feel like coming, since they hardly know them. So Abby stayed at our place, and Taylor at Domi´s, since they were engaged. When Cho and Josh came back, Abby left. Then a week later, me and Al went to the Finnigan´s, for Fabienne and Brian, and James went to Bill and

Fleur´s, for Louis. My parents and uncle Ron and aunt Hermione decided to make a trip to all the places were they went in the war, but we weren´t allowed to come. Rose went to stay with Violet Tinker, I have _no _idea who that is, but it seems to be her study-partner. And Hugo went to stay with Chester Thomas, you know, the guy in our year who apparantly has a crush on me.

Grace gave her a look that said: All the guys in our year or above think that you are attractive, Lily.

Lily decided to ingnore this.

Anyway, she continued. When our parents came back, they also brought Posie, because her parents had dragon pox or something. We had a great time, and in the same week Olivia came crashing in because she had had a fight with Isabelle. They stayed at our house until the last week, and then I had a family woman and girl trip to Diagon Ally with mum, aunt Hermione, aunt Angelina, aunt Fleur, aunt Audrey, Victoire with Lycelle and Aileen, Domi, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Rose and I. Why, even _Gran_ came along! It was quite fun, actually, altough the car really was a bit full. I also bought all my school stuff then, and Kallin showed up and dragged me into a dark corner started snogging me, Lily finished.

Grace was quiet. After a while, she finally opened up her mouth. You know, Lily, you really can talk fast, her friend told her. Lily smiled at her. I missed you sooo much! She told Grace again, I mean, I got to see al my friends during the break, except you! How was Paris?

Grace shrugged. Okay, I guess. Jaden was really annoying, though. Lily smiled. Grace´s nineteen year old muggle brother was just a crab, Grace had often said.

Suddenly Grace started jumping up and down. Lils, Lils, look! There are Abby, Olivia, Fabienne and Posie! Lily looked around. Grace was right, of course. Lily could see her friends running towards her.

As they reached Lily and Grace, they all started screaming and hugging, laughing and joking, complianing and telling about their vacations. Only when all the noise had died down a bit, they realised that there was no train standing on the railway. They looked at the clock. Three past eleven.

Damn it! Posie cursed. We missed the train! We mustn´t have heard the train whistle while we were screaming and talking!

Lily groaned. What a nice beginning of the year, she groaned to herself. Just awesome.

Fabienne shrugged. What do we do now? She asked Lily and her friends.

Abby shrugged.

Lily thought hard. We always have... she began.

We always have what? Fabienne asked her.

It´s a bad idea, let it be, Lily said. But Fabienne was stubborn. Give it a go, Lily! She ordered her friend.

Well...ermm, we always have our brooms, and we could follow the train? Lily suggested.

Her whole friend-group´s eyes grew big. I knew it is a horrrible idea, Lily mumbled to herself. But suddenly Fabienne threw her arms arounbd her. Lils, it isn´t horrible, it´s the best idea I _ever _heard of!

Lily felt herself warm up in the inside. They likes her idea.

Great, how many brooms do we have? She asked her friends.

I have Nimbus 2013 and my Westwing 321, Fabienne said. I´ll take my Nimbus 2013, and Grace, you can take my Westwing 321, because you probably don´t have a broom. Grace nodded, I can hardly even fly! She said. Quidditch is just not my thing. Okay, then my Westwing will be perfect for you. It´s a simple and easy broom. Lils, you´ve probably got a broom or two, how many? I´ve got dads old Firebolt, I was going to donate it to the school broom I have my own new birthday present, my Shootingstar. Lily said quickly as Fabienne gasped. You got a shootingstar? She asked, that the fastest broom in the universe! I know, Lily said. But lets go on. I´ll take the shooting star, and Posie, you can use the old Firebolt, if you want. Posie nodded. But now Olivia doesn´t have a broom yet, Posie said.

Posie was right Lily thought. Olivia didn´t play quidditch, so she didn´t have a broom.

But Olivia all surprised them. I actually do have a broom with me! She said. I stole Isabelle´s broom, because she had broken my BFF necklace with you all. They all gasped in horror. We´ll get you a new necklace, Livia, as soon as we can, Lily reassured her. Isabelle played seeker on the Slytherin team, didn´t she? And the had a Bolt 587? She asked Olivia, even though she was pretty sure. She had played lots of games against Isabelle, being the seeker of Gryffindor herself.

Olivia nodded, with a look of digust on her face. I still can´t believe how much she´s changed since she was put in Slytherin, she sighed.

Are we ready to go? Lily checked on her friends. They all nodded. Okay! Three...Two...One...Go!

Lily shouted. They all raised up in the air.

We´ll have to hurry up if we want to be on time! Lily shouted over the wind. Her friends nodded, and the started flying faster.

Lily closed her eyes. She loves flying. The feeling of her hair waving behind her, the sound of the wind in her ears, the everlasting speed. When she was flying, she always felt so... so... so free. It was a wonderful feeling.

Lils! Lils! Watch it! The train! There´s the train! Grace screamed to her. Lily opened her eyes. She saw lots of things. She saw the huge big London with the tiny looking houses far behind her. She saw an uncomfterbale looking Grace, Posira and Olivia on their borrowed/stolen brooms. She saw Abby and Fabienne enjoying the flight just as much as she did. And, she saw the train.

They went flying at the windows, so everyone could see them.

Lily let out some laughter when she saw Malfoy´s eyes turn wide when he saw them. She almost fell of her broom with laughter when she saw Al´s reaction when _he_ saw her. It was just hilarious. Her brothers head turned bright red, he looked very simular with a red tomato, with eyes, hair, ears, a nose and a mouth drawn on it. He did really look quite angry. At the moment Lily had some new nickname inparation for him. Someting like All Tomato. All would be for Albus, and tomato for the condition his head was in at the moment. She decided to tell her friends later at one of their many girl-parties.

After their train-incident, their flight passed just normal. And they arrived at Hogwarts, just train had. That was the only troubeling thing. They hoped that they didn´t get detention or something, for that would be a really, really bad start.

As they entered the great hall, they saw that it was not okay. Everyone was looking at them, and Headmistress McGonnagal looked really angry, and professor Parkinson looked triumphant, probably because it would be an excuse to expell her or something, Lily thought bitterly.

Suddenly, her tomato-faced brother came marching towards her, and started making a scene, by shouting all kinds of excuses at Lily, like: YOU MIGHT BE EXPELLED, or DON´T TAKE UP ALL THE ATTENTION, or YOU´RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY INNOCENT BABY SISTER! And lots of other things.

But Lily, however, decided to ignore her brother and amuse the crowd with humming a little la la la tune loudly. She smirked when she saw her brothers reaction.

However, Lily and her friends had to sadly enough stop with smirking, because professor Parkinson started dragged them and Albus to professor McGonnagal´s office.

Lily sighed with relief as they headed back to the great hall. She was not expelled. She had only gotten detention, and that even wasn´t so bad. She had to go with her father´s old friend Hagrid to the forbidden forest.

She and her friends had been allowed to go back and finish the meal, and listen to professor McGonnagal when she made her announcement.

Lily felt lots of eyes on her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, but luckily nobody asked questions.

Attention, attention! Professor McGonnagal said as she stood up to make her announcement. The usually very busy hall turned quiet.

First of all, this year will be different from the other years. McGonnagal said. Many of you have heard of the Triwizard Tournament. It´s going to be something like that,

but different. First of all, it will be only Hogwarts students participating, second, the Goblet of fire will choose who is going to participate, even if the one doesn´t want to. Third, there will be _four _students who will participate, fifth year and up. And finally, fourth of all, each student will be from a different house. Friday, at dinner, the Goblet will announce who will participate.

After the big announcement, professor McGonnagal read down the everlasting list of Grub´s (the new caretakers) rules.

Less than a second after professor had sat down, the hall burst out in rumours about the tournament.

Everyone was excited. Expecially the boys, who just always wanted to prove themselves. But Lily couldn´t help but wonder if she, or one of her friends would have to participate, for she had heard that it could turn out to be really, really dangerous.

**Phewwww... I know, this chapter isn´t really long, but I took about five hours on it!**

**So I´m really happy that I´ve got this one finished.**

**Again...Sorry for the grammar. I just only turned thirteen, so I´m not excellent.**

**But anyways! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REACT! It helps me continue this story..._**


	4. Chapter 3: The first week & the goblet

**Here´s the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS MOST DEFINETLY NOT MY STORY!**

**Chapter 3: The first week and the Goblet.**

Uggh! If there was one subject Lily hated, it was History of Magic. She hated professor Binn´s drooling on about all the facts of History.

It was Tuesday, 4th hour, History of Magic. With the Ravenclaws. Horrible.

Just when she almost fell in a wonderful daydream, something hit her head. A folded piece of paper.

Lily looked around who had sent her the note. She quickly saw Abeline looking her way, and she knew her friend wanted to say something, so she opened the folded piece of paper.

She read the note it said:

_Wanna join the tournament or not, Lils?_

_Grace bet five galleons that you would join for Gryffindor. I didn´t, I bet for Fabienne, while Olivia bet Posie. Who do you think?_

_Write back, or I´ll die in this way too boring class!_

_xXx-Abby :)_

Lily smiled. She really liked Abby for sending notes during History. It made the subject less boring.

Lily decided to write a quick note back:

_How very un-Ravenclawish of you to not pay attention during class! ;)_

_I hope you, Grace and Olivia are wrong. I don´t want any of our friends getting injured. Last time someone DIED during the tournament. Personally I think it´s going to be Al or some other seventh year boy joining. The goblet chooses the one who he thinks is right to join._

_Lots of love, Lily :)._

She threw her note against Abby´s head, and she watched Abby´s reaction to her first sentence. Abby gave her a half-meant dirty look, and Lily stuck her toungue out at her.

After the notes, nothing else happened that was actually interesting, and Lily was happy when the bell rung.

She walked to the great hall with Abby, Grace, Posie and Fabienne to find Olivia and have lunch at the lake. It was a nice and sunny day, and Lily absolutely enjoyed herself until a group of seventh year Slytherin boys arrived, including Kallin, but also Malfoy and his gang.

Kallin dragged her of to a more private place behind a tree, hardly letting her apologize to her friends, who looked rather hurt by her abandoning them for him.

When they had more privacy, Kallin pushed her up against a tree, and started snogging her.

Lily really liked her boyfriend, but it sometimes could get a little irratating that he always dragged her off to snog her.

I missed you so much, he growled after finishing the kiss. We should have seen eachother more often during the vacation.

Lily nodded in agreement. My brothers sort of dislike you, though, she said after getting back her breath.

Kallin chuckeld and started kissing her again. This time Lily kissed him back.

After a while, she felt his tongue enter her mouth. They went on for a while like this, until they heard something.

They broke apart, and Lily looked around. To her great horror, she sawa group of seventh year students: Albus, Rose, Lucy, and Louis from seventh year, and Hugo, Abby, Grace, Posie, Olivia, and Fabienne.

They all looked sort of in shock of what they saw. All except Albus, who looked furious.

Lily felt herself pale instantly. Albus looked like he was about to murder Kallin.

NOTT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING TO MY INNOCENT BABY SISTER! Her brother yelled.

Lily felt herself getting angry. She really needed to teach her brothers a lesson that she wasn´t a baby anymore, and that she wasn´t innocent. She needed to prove herself.

Rose stepped forward, and hugged Lily, and tried to take her over to her friends. Lily quickly pushed Rose away and walked back to stand beside Kallin, and Rose looked confused by Lily´s actions.

Albus went on with yelling. STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, DON´T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO RAPE HER AGAIN! Lily paled. Her brother thought that Kallin was trying to rape her? So did the others, probably, because they did look worriedly at Lily. Lily couldn´t hide her anger anymore. How dared her brother to think like that about her boyfriend?

WHAT THE HECK ALBUS? Lily yelled to her brother. IF YOU HAVEN´T NOTICED IT YET, I´M NOT INNOCENT, AND DEFINETLY NOT A BABY! AND KALLIN IS MY BOYFRIEND, AND I LET HIM SNOG ME LIKE THAT! Lily finished her outburst.

Albus turned into his All Tomato look again, just like he had the day before.

LILY! YOU ARE A BIG DISSAPOINTMENT! YOU´RE ONLY FIFTEEN! YOU SHOULDN´T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Are you two a couple? Malfoy said, looking as if he didn´t believe it.

Lily looked around, and she saw that Malfoy and his gang had come to watch the scene, together with the other half of the older grades. Lily felt her cheeks flush with embarrasment. Yes, what´s so special about that? Are you worried that Kallin will get tainted by my dirty to pureblood blood? Malfoy looked down, and mumbled something.

Go away, Malfoy! Albus spat at his enemy. Lily, follow me! Lily was in the mood to be diffucult. And what if I won´t? She said. Albus looked as if he was thinking hard. I´ll write a letter about this little event to mum and dad, he finally said. And he grabbed her arm, and dragged her back to the Gryffindor tower, with all the Gryffindors and her friends following them. See you soon! She managed to call over at Kallin. Who looked in shock.

When they were back in the tower, Lily headed straight towards her domitory and started to undress and go to bed.

The rest of the week passed normally. Lily hexed Albus once for constantly following her around the castle, so now her brother only followed her with the marauders map, but she was too late to avoid a heated discussion with him.

It was on Wednesday, when Albus pulled her into an empty classroom to confront her.

Lils, I´m worried about you, Albus began. Lily raised her eyebrows. She had had enough stuff to worry about, without an over protective brother. And why should that be? Lily said quietly. Albus gave her a dirty look that said: Don´t pretend you don´t know why.

Lily flinched under his gaze. You have nothing to do with my relationships, I only snogged him, you´ve done that plenty of times! She finally burst out. Her brother was very nice, but sometimes very annoying. Lily! Albus said desperatly. Lily! You´re fifteen, he´s almost eighteen! He´s _way _too old for you! Lily rolled her eyes. So? Dads a year older than mum, _and _He´ll be eighteen in October, _but _I´ll be sixteen in December! It´s only a little more than two years older. There are plenty of people together with more age difference! She almost yelled out, but then remembered not to attract attention.

Albus sighed. Yes Lils, I know. But he´s a Slytherin! I´m in his year, I have lessons with him. You don´t know what he´s like...He might force you to take the relationship farther! Lils, I don´t want any horrible things happening to you... Please Lily! He finished desperatly.

Lily felt herself turn red. She needed to teach her dear brother a lesson. She decided to use a Bat-Boogy Hex on him. That was the day she had hexed her brother.

Lily also hexed Malfoy a few times, for making her angry and other stuff.

On friday morning, the whole school was excited for the coming evening. It was buzzing with talk about the tournament, and her brother dragged her to a corner, telling her not to worry and that she probably wouldn´t be chosen. It didn´t really help, because Lily wasn´t worried for herself, but for her friends, so she managed to shake Albus of her, thankfully.

That days Herbology with the Hufflepuffs seemed to take longer than ever, Lily even started to wonder if somebody had hexed the clock to go slower or something like that. The only interesting thing that happened was that Olivia had a heated discussion with her father, professor Longbottom, about the stealing of Isabelle´s broom, and that Longbottom forgot to pay attention, so he got bitten by a plant that they were currently handling. Posie and Fabienne also got detention because they started to laugh. Lily was lucky, though. She started to pretend to sneeze to hide her amusement.

After that they had Divanation, Lily´s least favourite subject, because professor Trelawny, the cousin of her fathers old Divanation teacher, also professor Trelawny, kept giving Lily the most ridiculous. prophecy´s. This lesson was special though. It was at the end of the lesson, when Lily was the only one left in the classroom. It was then when Lily suddenly heard a very strange voice. She looked around, startled, and she saw professor Trelawny sitting over a big glass ball. In the ball she saw fire ¨melting¨ into ice, or the other way around. She didn´t know. Her eyes returned to professor Trelawny.

...Fire and Ice will come together...fire and ice will share the victory... Lily listened shocked. She had heard from her father that professor Trelawny the first had had something like this too. It was a _real _prophecy, not some kind of weird little thing that never came true. Lily suddenly felt a little freaked out, and she quickly ran away when she saw that professor Trelawny´s eyes had begun to roll.

The rest of the day passed on normally, and she was glad, nervous and excited when dinner finally arrived.

Good luck! She wished Olivia, Grace and Abby since they weren´t allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table today. It´ll be alright! Grace whispered in her ear, just before she went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

Lily saw that Posie had begun to shake when they walked up to the Gryffindor table. Lily quickly took her hand. Come on, Posie! You won´t be participated! It´ll probably be some seventh year boy. Lily spoke the truth. She really was worried that Albus would be participated.

Professor McGonnagal waved her hand to make the hall be silent. Lily listend how everyone in the hall hushed.

Professor McGonnagal sighned to Grubs to take of the rug that covered up a goblet, the Goblet of Fire.

The hall turned into excited whispers again, but it all fell silent again when blue flames started to rise from the goblet.

Then suddenly there fell a yellowish piece of paper from the blue flamed goblet. Professor McGonnagal grabbed the piece of paper and started to read: The Hufflepuff champion, will be... Kenneth Dean Halloway! Lily watched a sixth year Hufflepuff walk forwards to the staff table, while all the Hufflepuffs started to applaud. Lily saw that Olivia looked really relieved that she wasn´t chosen.

The Goblet started to blaze again. Lily started to feel nervous. Would the Gryffindor paper fall out now? Would it have her name on it?

A blueish piece of paper fell out of the Goblet. _Ravenclaw, _Lily thought.

She was right. The Ravenclaw champion, will be... Abeline Catherine Dewiss! Professor McGonnagal announced. Lily and her friends gasped. _Abby? _Was Abby chosen to participate? Lily saw a very white looking Abby walk forwards. It´ll be alright, Abbs! Lily heard herself call out.

Way to quickly, the goblet started to flame up again. Only Gryffindor and Slytherin left, Lily thought.

This time there fell a greenish piece of paper out of the Goblet. The piece of paper with the name of the Slytherin participant.

The Slytherin champion, will be... Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Professor McGonnagal announced. Malfoy! Malfoy was chosen. Lily watched Malfoy walk up towards the staff table.

Lily felt herself turn white. Now Gryffindor´s participant would be announced. Lily looked worriedly at Al, who was looking worriedly at her. Then Lily turned over to her friends. Posie was as white as a piece of chalk, while Fabienne turned slightly red.

Lily shuddered when the goblet began to blaze again. A reddish piece of paper fell from the goblet.

Lily watched how professor McGonnagal catched it. The Gryffindor participant, will be... McGonnagal began, Lily Luna Potter.

Lily felt herself stiffen. Lily Luna Potter, was her name.

**A little cliff-hanger! This is my longest chapter yet, but I´m planning to make them longer. I´ll try to update a bit, but since it it vacation, I won´t promise anything. I´ll be going on a two week long trip, in two weeks, so then I definetly can´t update. Sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you like my story so far, and thanks for the reviews readers have sent already!**

**If you haven´t reviewed yet, please review! If you´ve already reviewed, Thanks a lot!**

**Have a nice vacation!**


	5. Chapter 4: Being a tribute & Interviews

**Soo... Here´s chapter 4! Have a great read!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this except the plot. ;)**

**Chapter 4: Being a tribute & interviews:**

Lily slightly shaked as she walked down the asile towards the staff table. Posie, Fabienne, Grace and Olivia looked shocked. Two of their friend group were chosen to participate by the goblet. Albus looked angry, shocked, frightend and perfectly white. Lily realised that the other Gryffindors had started to applaud, and finally, after what seemed like forever, she arrived at the staff table. She shook hands with Romeo Harolds, the head of the sports department at the ministry, and she went to the room behind the staff table, were the other tributes were waiting.

Lily!? Abby squealed. Lils, you got chosen for Gryffindor? Lily nodded, still in shock. Oh Lily! Abby cried out. I was hoping that none of our friends would get chosen, Abby finished.

Lily shrugged, still too shocked for words. Suddenly Malfoy stepped forwards. _You_ got chosen? He exclaimed, as if he couldn´t believe it. Yeah I did, Lily said finally able to say something. Are you surprised? You´re probably thinking that I´m not skilled enough for you, of great one! She mocked him. To her surprise, Malfoy mumbled something like: I didn´t mean it like that, but she probably imagined it.

After a few tense minutes, professor McGonnagal, Romeo Harolds, professor Longbottom (head of the Gyrffindor house), professor Parkinson (head of the Slytherin house), professor Graham (head of the Hufflepuff house), and professor Padma Patil (head of the Ravenclaw house).

Now, now, now, Romeo Harolds said. Here we have our four champions. The Daily Prophet would like to publish some interviews with all of you, so tomorrow I would like all of you to be here, in this same room, at 11, no later.

Okay, any questions? He finally said after a long, long silence.

Abby immediately spoke up. Yes, sir. How many missions will there be? In the Triwizard tournament, there were three, but now it´s with four wizards, will there be four missions, then? Abby finished.

Romeo clearly looked pleased with her question. Spoken like a true Ravenclaw! He exclaimed. You´re right, there used to be three missions. You´ve also guessed it right. Now there will be four! The first one will be on October 31, Halloween. A few hours after the mission, there will be a Halloween ball. The second mission will be on December 19, the day before the Christmas vacation. Then the traditional Yule-ball, the christmas ball, will be held. The third mission will be Febuary 14, Valentine´s day, and then the Valentines ball will be held. And finally, the fourth and final mission will be on May 2nd, Victory´s day when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Hey... Romeo said, looking at Lily. Aren´t you? Yes! You are Harry Potter´s youngest child, _and _only daughter! The Prophet will find this really interesting. Lily had no idea what to do, so she nodded shyly.

Errm, were was I? Oh yeah, any more questions?

What happens if you win? Malfoy blurted out.

Romeo smiled. If you win, he said, if you win, then you´ll be in all the history books, and you´ll get 100.000 galleons.

Abby and Kenneth gasped, like wow. Lily and Malfoy shrugged. The Malfoy´s were known to be very rich, and Lily´s father had won the tournament before, receiving the same prize. But then, however, he had generously given all the money to her uncle George and his late twim brother Fred, for their joke-shop.

Lily´s thoughts were interupted by Romeo telling them to go back to their towers.

Lily hugged Abby and wished her a good night.

Lily felt slightly dazed as she walked towards the Gryffindor tower. So much had happened during the last 30 minutes, that it seemed slightly un-real.

When she reached the portrait hole, the Fat Lady was singing horribly with her friend, Violet, who was holding a bottle of wine.

Lily coughed, so that the Fat Lady would see that she was there, but it didn´t help. Excuse me!? Lily said, trying to catch the Fat Lady´s attention. She still didn´t notice her.

_QUID AGIS! _Lily yelled. The Fat Lady finally looked at her, wonderingly. Violet, however, was smarter. That´s the password, dear, she told the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady shook herself, and opened the portrait hole, finally.

When Lily stepped inside, Posie and Fabienne came running towards her, and hugged her. The other Gryffindors started to cheer, except two seventh years, Albus and Rose, and a fifth year, Hugo. Her family who was still at Hogwarts. They came marching towards her, well at least Albus did, with Hugo and Rose, who looking overly worried, following him. Posie and Fabienne quickly ran to their dorms when they saw the ¨don´t-you-dare-to-stand-in-my-way-or-I´ll-kill-you¨ look on Ablus´ face.

Albus marched towards her and dragged her over to a quiet corner beside the fire.

Rose and Hugo ran after them. Look, Lils, it´s okay, Rose told her when she reached her. You´ll survive, they won´t let anyone die.

Albus still couldn´t say anything, and Hugo looked, sort of... _angry_? Why would her cousin be angry at her? Lily didn´t know.

There was a long, uncomftable silence. When Lily thought that the silence never would end, she decided to break it and just say what she was thinking.

Why are you angry at me, Hugo? She asked her cousin. Hugo´s ears turned red, but he said nothing. Albus suddenly turned around to look at Hugo. Yes, Hugo. I can see that you are angry. Why?

Hugo suddenly opened his mouth, and he started to talk.

You _always_ need to get all the glory. Everyone in the family thinks that you´re special, because you are the yougest little girl in the family. But why not me? I´m the youngest boy in the family. I´m not special. You are the youngest daughter of the great Harry Potter, and I´m the son of his sidekick. You´re also the yougest child and daughter of the yougest child and daughter, who was the first female Weasley born in a generation, and you are her daughter, the first female Potter born in a generation.

And I? I´m just one of the maney red haired and freckled boy-Weasleys in this clan. I´ve seen the presents uncle George, Charlie and Bill send to you, and the notes with them, saying something like, here´s a little present from me, to my very favourite cousin! Why are you everyone´s favourite? What´s so special about you, and your brothers! He yelled, looking at Albus accusingly. James, the great quidditch player who is starting to become famous. And you, Albus, the one who has the makings of a great auror! And then you again, Lily, the girl who everyone likes, who is smart, and every single boy who isn´t related to her thinks she is attractive! Even, you Rose. You are just as smart as mum, and you don´t look bad. But _nobody _likes me. I´m just a Weasley, with nothing special. I secretly hoped that I would be chosen to compete, so that I would become famous, and that I would get some glory. I _hate _you all! Everyone in this family except dad, grandma and grandpa. You´re uncle Bill´s favourite, Victoire named you as Aileen´s godmother, and Rose as Lycelle´s. Dominique never notices me, Louis does everything with James, and next to them I´m not handsome at all. Uncle Charlie hardly knows that I exist, he is always in Romania. Uncle George likes Lily more than me, and everyone likes Freddie and Roxanne. My mum does everything with Rose, and I think that she´s dissapointed in me because I don´t have the same awesome grades as Rose. Rose is my stupid smarty-pants nerd sister. Lily heard Rose gasp, with a hurt look in her eyes.

Hugo! Lily yelled, almost. Hugo paled instantly. Look at Rose! Lily went on. Lily, Albus and Hugo turned around to look at Rose. Rose had turned chalk white, and there were tears rolling from her eyes, but she made no sounds. You´ve hurt her! How could you say such a thing to your dear sister! Lily yelled. Hugo paled, and he mumbled something like, sor-ry, but he didn´t look like he meant it. Albus gave Hugo a furious look, which made Hugo walk away, towards his domitory.

Rose still hadn´t stopped with silently crying, and Lily decided to comfort her.

It´s okay, Rose, Lily told her. Nobody thinks you are a nerd, they all admire your smartness. Rose looked at her, and she wiped away her tears. Hugo´s just jealous, Lily said. I have an idea to make him happy again. Rose´s face began to lose something of it´s whitness. Really? She said excitedly. What is it?

Lily smiled. I know one of his secrets, she said. He has an enourmous crush on Olivia, and with one of our girl-parties, Olivia revieled that she liked Hugo, but was scared to ask him out. I´m gonna tell Hugo that she likes him! Lily said excitedly.

Rose smiled. It would be great if they got together, she said happily. Lily nodded in agreement, and she suddenly had an idea. Hey, Rose, you know, were holding a girl-party tonight, with Olivia, Posie, Fabienne, Grace, Abeline, other Gryffidor´s in my year, Destiny Vane, Caroline Creevy and Mackenzie McLaggen. You can come over too, with your two friends, Violet Tinker and Tasha McDonald. Come on, it´ll be fun. We´ll do truth-rounds. It´s like truth or dare, but without dare, and someone ask a question everyone has to answer it.

Rose´s eyes lit up with excitement. Okay! Thanks, Lily. I´ll come with Violet and Tasha! She said excitedly, as she walked away to find her friends.

Later that evening, all the Gryffindor fifth year girls and Grace, Abby, Olivia, Rose, Violet and Tasha had gathered in the Gryffindor fifth year girls domitory, ready to start their truth-rounds.

Lily grabbed a bottle of butterbeer. Okay! Lets start! Who has a question? She announced.

Mackenzie immediatley started to talk. I have one! She said. Top three most handsome/coolest boys that you like. Olivia, you can start, Mackenzie announced.

Olivia blushed. Errrm, 1. Hugo Weasley, Gryffindor, 2...errmm, I guess Kenneth Halloway, sixth year Hufflepuff, and on 3...I guess Denver Jackson, Gryffindor in our year. Lily smiled. She knew Olivia liked Hugo. Next it was Abeline´s turn, who looked like she already knew her top three by hart. 1. Louis Weasley, just left Hogwarts. 2. James Potter, same age as Louis. 3. Albus Potter, seventh year. Lily gasped. All those boys were her family members!

Now it was Grace´s turn. Grace smiled shyly. Well, on 1: James Potter. On 2: Denver Jackson. On 3: Lysander Scamander, Ravenclaw seventh year.

Lily groaned. In every top three up to now, there was one of her family members.

Mackenzie herself was next. 1: Jack Johansson, Gryffindor in my year. 2. Chester Thomas, same house, same year as Jack. 3: Denver Jackson, just the same as the other two.

It was Caroline´s turn now. 1. Denver Jackson, 2. Kenneth Halloway, 3. Jack Johansson. Caroline blabbered on, Rose, it´s your turn now! She finally said.

Lily watched her cousin as she blushed. 1. Well... Lysander Scamander? 2... Brian Finnigan... Gryffindor seventh year. 3. Julian Wood... Gryffindor seventh year Lily smiled at Rose´s shyness to admit that she was obsessed with Lysander Scamander.

Violet and Tasha both had the same: Albus on one, Lysander on two and Julian Wood on three.

Next it was Destiny Vane´s turn, who was the daughter of Romilda Vane. She had James on 1, Albus on 2, and Louis on 3. Agian all of them were her relatives.

Finally, the only three left were Lily herself, Posie and Fabienne. It was Lily´s turn, and she had no idea what her top three was.

After a little silence, she began. I guess on 1, Kallin Nott. On 2, Brad Zabini. On 3, Julian Wood. She slightly blushed when she realized that there were two Slytherin´s in her top three, and Rose did look a little dissapointed in her, but Posie started to announce her top three. 1. Albus Potter. 2. Denver Jackson. 3. Jack Johansson. She said. Lily sighed. She had no idea that so many girls liked boys out of her family. Now it was Fabienne´s turn, who was last. Fabienne took a deep breath and... 1. Denver Jackson, 2. Louis Weasley, 3. Jack Johansson, she blurted out quickly.

Lily looked around the circle of girls. Everyone had announced their top three, so they decided to make-over eachother. They all got to choose a partner, to do their hair, polish their nails. Abeline and Fabienne went together, Olivia and Posie, Rose and her friend Tasha, Caroline went with Rose´s other friend Violet. There were only a few people left. Lily and Grace, who really wanted to go with eachother. Then you had Mackenzie McLaggen and Destiny Vane. Mackenzie really wanted to go with Lily, because she said that Lily was really talented in the subject. But Destiny Vane got really angry at Mackenzie, who was supposed to be her best friend, together with Caroline. Finally Posie started to help Lily with sorting evertything out, and Lily went with Grace, and Mackenzie with Destiny, so everyone was pleased. Except Mackenzie, of course.

Lily sat down on a comfterbale arm chair, so that Grace could do her nails. Lily watched Grace as Grace decided to make her nails navy blue, with a tiny white flower in the corner of each big toenail. Lily thought it was very beautiful. Lily looked around the room in fascination. It was really interesting to see how everyone was doing someone´s nails, or how someone got her nails done. Lily really admired Rose´s nails, done by Tasha. They were a spring green color, with a little bit of yellow, which matched perfectly with her bright orange hair, a very different shade than Lily´s dark reddish hair. Olivia´s nails, done by Posie, were a light pink, her favourite color, because it matched her bushy dark blond hair.

Fabienne´s nails were Magenta, because it matched with her sandy hair and hazel eyes. Lily saw the very dark haired Abeline making a very complicated design on them. Lily was shaken away from her thoughts by Grace saying that she was ready. Lily looked at the result, and told Grace that it really was pretty.

Grace sat down in the armchair, and Lily started to think that purple would look really pretty with Grace´s milk chocolate colored hair. She finally decided to paint Grace´s nails purple, with a little white design on each big toenail.

When everyone was ready, Lily saw that Posie had light blue nails, with her light brown hair, and that Abeline had bright red nails.

After the nails, it was time to match outfits. They didn´t have to wear their school clothes, because it was saturday tomorrow, weekend.

When everyone was done, they looked at the results. Lily had to admit that she was quite pleased with the outfit she had chosen for Grace: A strappy light blue and white dress, with some white bracelets and a charm necklace. Rose whore a white T-shirt and green shorts, it also looked good. Abeline whore a navy blue dress with red roses matching her nails, Olivia whore a light pink shirt with jean shorts, Posie whore a magenta strapless dress, and Fabienne had a magenta shirt with glitters, matching her nails, with white jeans. Lily herself whore a white blouse, with a short tight navy blue skirt, and it matched perfectly with her nails, in her hair she had a high ponytail with a white flower.

They stayed up the whole night, and it surprised them that they weren´t tired at all in the morning.

When they headed to breakfast, Lily walked into Albus on the way, who immediately got angry about the shortness of her skirt, and that all the boys wouldn´t be able to keep of you! I won´t tolerate it! He said. Lily shrugged and walked away, leaving a flustered looking Albus at their sudden departure.

Albus was right, of course, when Lily and Abby, Grace, Posie, Fabienne, Olivia, Rose, Tasha, Violet, Caroline, Destiny and Mackenzie walked in, every boys eyes were on them. Lily felt sort of uncofterbale, because she had the feeling that most of the boys´ eyes were on her, including Malfoy´s. Lily smirked at him mockingly, and he didn´t smirk back, which surprised her.

Kallin´s eyes also were on her, and Lily wanted to sit next to him, but he sat next to Malfoy, so Lily was in a dilemma. Finally she decided to grab all her Gryffindor courage, and she went to the Slytherin table. She smirked at Albus when she saw his reaction, his All Tomato look. She went to sit between Kallin and Malfoy, but watched out that she sat closer to Kallin than to Malfoy. It surprised her that Malfoy didn´t make any snide comments about her sitting next to him, and she smirked silently when she saw that Brad Zabini couldn´t keep his eyes of her.

She ate breakfast with Kallin´s arm around her waist, and Malfoy started to look irritated by it, and so did Albus.

When she looked up from her plate, she saw that Abby was heading towards her. Abby sat down next to Lily and Malfoy carefully, not looking fully at ease at the _Slytherin_ table. Lily, we totally forgot that we have the interviews today! Abby exclaimed. Lily sat straighter. She had totally forgotten about the interviews. She looked at Abby. Well at least we look okay, she said looking at Abby and herself. What time is it? She asked her friend. We are supposed to be there at eleven, strictly. Abby looked at the clock in the great hall. 10.45! She exclaimed. We´ve got to hurry! Lily quickly ate what was left of her breakfast, checked her hair, and headed up to the interview room with Abby, and Malfoy following them. Lily had totally forgotten that he also was a tribute. When they arrived at the room behind the staff table, Kenneth was already there. They all sat down, to wait for the interviewers and photographers from the the Daily Prophet. Lily realised that her parents didn´t even know that she was a tribute, because they had to wait for the Prophet to publish it.

They waited a few minutes, and exactly when the clock struck eleven, some wizards and witches entered the room, including Romeo Harolds.

Okay, okay. Romeo Harolds said looking at all of them. Well, first, they want to make some photos with all the tributes. Then there will come separate photo´s. One of each tribute. Then it´ll be time for the interviews, each of you has a separate interviewer, who will interview you through the year after each mission. Scorpius Malfoy has Zacharias Smith. Lily thought hard. She knew that name, her mother and father often complained about him. Kenneth Halloway has Vannessa Graham, Abeline Dewiss has Rita Skeeter, Lily also knew that name from her father and aunt Hermione, and she was an old lady now. And Lily Potter has Duanne McLaggen. Lily knew the last name McLaggen. This would probably be Mackenzie McLaggen´s older brother.

Okay! Romeo said happily. Now we´ll start with the photo´s! This´ll be on the front page of the daily prophet, with your names on it, and the interview´s on the second.

Rita Skeeter put them all in the position she liked. She put Lily in the middle, telling her that she actually had wanted to interview her, but that McLaggen was first. Lily was dissapointed about that. She had heard that Rita Skeeters interviews were horrible from aunt Hermione and her dad, and she didn´t want Abby to suffer them. When they were all in position, Lily in the front in the middle, Abby on the left of her, Malfoy behind her to the right, and Kenneth behind Abby. They started taking pictures, and after about half an hour, they were finished, and it was time for the interviews. The interviewers took them away. Duanne McLaggen was a dark haired man, who was about 20. Lily would later find out that he was indeed Mackenzie´s brother.

Lily watched Rita Skeeter take Abby to a _broom cupboard_. She hoped that McLaggen would take her to some more appropiate place, and luckily it was true. McLaggen took her to an office, which was just big enough for one tiny desk and two chairs to fit in.

Sit down, McLaggen told her, while he sat down on the other chair. Lily sat down, and looked at him questionly, while raising an eyebrow, which made McLaggen smile at her.

Now, Lily. He said after a little silence. First of all, I want to tell you to just call me Duanne, and not McLaggen or anything. Second... let´s start with our interview! He finished.

Okay, Lily said. It was silent again. Finally, Lily broke the silence: Well, I suppose you have to ask me something! She said, amused. Duanne smiled. Yes, well, tell me about what you felt when you got chosen, he said.

Well, one of my best friends, Abby, also got chosen, and my enemy, Malfoy. So I was sort of in shock, and when they called my name, I didn´t realize it at first, but then I thought: Hey! That´s my name! So I walked down to the staff table. I was relieved that my brother and my Gryffindor BFF´s Posie and Fabienne didn´t get chosen, and my brother Albus, and I wasn´t scared... but I guess a little nervous,u she said, smiling a little. Okay... Duanne said, finishing the dot of the last sentence.

Have you thought about some tactics or anything? McLaggen asked her.

Lily felt herself blush a little. She hadn´t really thought about about anything like that. Well, I didn´t really think about that... yet. She said, smiling fakely. I really should have thought of that, she told herself.

Duanne smiled back at her. Well, there´s no need to worry! He said. Now we´ll go on to the more... ¨personal¨ questions... you have two older brothers, and a lot of older boy cousins, _and _you are the youngest in the family. Are the boys over-protective of you?

Well, I really love them all, and they are great to hang around with and stuff, but yes, they are over-protective sometimes. Expecially when they see me with boys that aren´t part of the family yet. It can get pretty irritating, and when it gets to much, I sometimes use the Bat-Bogey hex on them, like I did to my brother Albus the other day... it was quite fun, she ended with a real smile, this time. Duanne smiled at her too. Okay, he said. As I´ve heard, you have many best friends... in what houses are they, and how long are you friends?

Lily smiled, _again. _Well, I first met Grace Pixel, a Ravenclaw, on the train, after she was being called a mudblood by Malfoy. We were quick friends. Then Abeline Dewiss, also Ravenclaw came in, and the three of us were friends. Then we went to go and get changed, and we came across Malfoy, and he started calling Grace a mudblood again, so I levitated him, Lily said, smiling at the memory. After the spell, when we were back in our compartment, Fabienne Finnigan, Gryffindor, came in to complement me on the spell, and the four of us were friends. When we sat in the first year boats, I met to girls, Olivia and Isabelle Longbottom, and they were so nice. And later that evening, we met Posira Montague, and we became friends to.

Duanne smiled at her, _again_. Wow. That´s seven friends, if I´m right? He asked. Nah, Lily said. Olivia got sorted into Hufflepuff, but Isabelle into Slytherin, and she changed so much! Now she one of the most Slytheriny Slytherins ever! Isabelle and Olivia _hate_ eachother, she finished.

Duanne nodded. And the last question... you and Malfoy are enimies, if I´m right. Why?

Well... because he´s a slimy git, he calls Grace a mudblood, he calls other muggle borns a mudblood, he asks me why I have such stupid friends, and he´s just... a slimy git, but I already said that. She finished. Duanne smiled at her. He constantly smiled at her. Okay, he said. We´ve finished early, he said, looking at the clock. He leant back in his chair, and looked at Lily. Lily felt sort of uncomfterbale, and it was silent. After a while Lily decided to break the silence. It´s really quiet, you know, she said. They both started laughing, and it was much more fun after that. When it was about 12.00, they headed back to the classroom, and Malfoy was waiting there, the others weren´t back. Duanne looked around, and said: I´ll have to go back to my office now, bye bye, Lily! He said, kissing her on a cheek. Bye, Duanne! Lily said back as he left.

Was that your interviewer? Malfoy asked her, after a little silence.

Lily looked at him. Yes, why did you ask? She asked back, sitting down on an armchair. Malfoy shrugged. Just wanted to know, he said. He seemed to be flirting with you, he said after a while.

Really? Lily said. I didn´t notice. Malfoy looked at her disbelievingly. Well, it was obvious, he said. How old is he? He asked, after another silence.

Dunno, about 20? Lily asked. Why do you wanna know it, jealous, Malfoy? Well, you must give up. You´ll stand no chance.

Immediately, Lily knew that she had said to much, and that she had provoked him.

Malfoy strode up to her looking furious. He pushed her up against the wall roughly. Lily almost screamed it out, it hurt so much, and tried to squirm away, but he held her to tightly. He put his face close to her, and for a moment Lily thought he was going to kiss her. Lily suddenly felt a little frightend. Not even someone like Malfoy would dare to kiss her, when she didn´t want it, wouldn´t he? Lily closed her eyes, she didn´t want to see him do it. But it didn´t happen. After a while, Lily heard some noise, and Malfoy let her go quickly. Don´t provoke me! He growled to her, while he walked away.

**So... Sorry for the not so quick update. But... this is my longest chapter yet! I´m really proud of it. I´m going on vacation for two weeks, so I probably won´t update anything. Sorry!**


End file.
